Who Love Me?
by Summer Mei
Summary: ItaKyuu, Kyuu tersesat dihutan dan Itachi menolongnya.  Warning : Yaoi, BL
1. Prolog

Who Loves Me?

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hotaru

Rate M

Warning : Yaoi, BL

Don't Like Don't Read Don't Flame

* * *

><p>"Hah... kyuubi sekarang kau pindah ke rumah villa Uchiha di atas gunung," pihak Namikaze.<br>"Itachi! Sekarang kau pindah ke villa ayah yang ada di gunung, dengan kyuubi!" Pihak Uchiha.  
>"Hah?" Itachi dan Kyuubi kaget.<br>Saat ini Namikaze dan Uchiha sepakat, Kyuubi dan Itachi akan ditempatkan villa yang terletak digunung. Karna mereka suka bikin masalah untuk keluarga masing-masing jadi kedua keluarga sepakat mereka akan diasingkan ke villa yang jauh.  
>"A-apa? dengan si brengsek ini?" teriak Kyuubi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Itachi. Yang ditunjuk hanya mendelik tajam kearah Kyuubi.<p>

"Mulai besok kalian sudah boleh pergi kesana!" bentak Fugaku.

"Hah?"

* * *

><p>wah, prologny pelit amit XD #plakk!<p>

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya XD


	2. My Hero ?

Who Love Me

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru

Warning : Yaoi, BL, AU, sedikit kata-kata kasar. Anak dibawah umur 15 tahun dilarang baca (mentang-mentang author umur 15 tahun) Typo (s), OOC, OC

Rate : T (for this chapter)

Genre : Adventure and Romance

Don't like Don't Read and Don't Flame!

* * *

><p>Hiehhh! XD akhirnya update juga! gomen minna kalo Prolognya pelit XP<p>

setelah diminta (diteror) oleh Yuu-nee (Haru no Yuuchan999) akhirnya update juga.

Gomen lagi kalo chap ini pendek (_ _)

ane ngetik mesti kewarnet XD

Selamat Membaca ^^

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Ini hal terbodoh yang pernah ku alami! Kenapa aku harus tinggal satu rumah dengannya!" teriak Kyuubi frustasi.

Mereka (Itachi dan Kyuubi) akhirnya sampai ke villa (atau lebih tepatnya rumah) tempat mereka diasingkan. Mereka berdua diantar oleh Fugaku. Villa tempat mereka tinggal tidak terlalu besar. Hanya ada 2 kamar tidur dan kamar mandi + toilet dimasing-masing kamar. Jadi mereka tidak mesti berebut untuk mandi. Sebenarnya ada pelayan yang biasa mengurus villa ini, tapi semua dipindahkan Fugaku supaya mereka lebih mandiri.

"Hei payah! Ambil barang-barangmu!" kata Itachi sambil mendelik ke Kyuu.

"Aku tau bodoh! Tak perlu kau bilang aku juga sudah tau!" omel Kyuu sambil mengambil kopernya dari bagasi mobil.

"Kalian jangan berkelahi terus! Itachi, aku ingin lihat seberapa besar perubahanmu untuk 6 bulan kedepan, usahakan kau bisa berubah jadi lebih baik. Dan kau Kyuu, Minato juga minta hal yang sama padamu..," kata Fugaku panjang kali lebar.

'Fugaku-san sama aja ngomelnya panjang lebar kayak Tousan!' omel Kyuu dalam hati.

"Iya Tousan..," kata Itachi sambil menyeret kopernya masuk.

"Oh ya, dan ini Kyuu. Titipan dari Minato…," kata Fugaku sembari memberikan sesuatu yang dimasukkan ke kantong.

Kyuu mengambil apa yang diberikan oleh Fugaku dan melihatnya.

'Hah? Yang benar saja? Masa aku diberi bibit tanaman!' kata Kyuu menjerit dalam hati.

"Nah, kalau begitu kalian yang akur ya. Itachi, tousan pulang dulu. Mau jalan-jalan sama Miko-chan. Dan Kyuu jangan hilang ya. Nanti sebulan sekali akan ku kirimkan bahan makanan. Jaa…," kata Fugaku lalu menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Aku tau kalo Tousan suka bercocok tanam tapi kenapa ia memberikan bibit ini padaku!" teriak Kyuu.

Kyuu mulai menarik kopernya masuk kedalam dan langsung melemparkan kopernya disofa.

"Argghhh kalo memikirkan aku akan tinggal serumah dengannya aku nggak akan tahan!" teriak Kyuu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Itachi yang lewat. Itachi lebih memilih berlalu daripada harus meributkan hal yang tidak perlu dengan Kyuu.

"Arggh! Dasar sok tenang!" kata Kyuu yang perasaannya lagi nggak bagus, ia langsung masuk kamarnya. –tentunya sambil membawa koper yang ia lempar tadi-

Setelah sampai dikamarnya, ia lebih memilih menghempaskan badannya keatas kasur.

"Cih, ternyata tempat ini lebih jauh dari yang kukira…," kata Kyuu ngomel sendiri.

"Udah ah! Bodoh amat! Yang penting tidur, ngantuk..," selang beberapa menit. Kyuu langsung terlelap.

Sedangkan yang terjadi dikamar Itachi.

"Cih, Tousan aneh-aneh aja! Disuruh tinggal disini 6 bulan lagi. Akukan Cuma menghajar orang yang kurang ajar padaku sampai masuk rumah sakit. Tapi diakan nggak mati!" omel Itachi.

Itachi berpikir sejenak.

"Tapikan aku disini ditemani uke, ya meskipun mulutnya tajam..," kata Itachi sambil menyeringai.

Ya, kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyuu esok hari dan seterusnya.

Matahari terasa sudah berada diatas kepala, merasa gerah –karna musim panas- Kyuu bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur dengan bertujuan mencari air minum. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari didalam kulkas, ia meminumnya sampai habis.

"Nih air nggak ada dingin-dinginnya sama sekali!" kata Kyuu sambil menatap botol minuman yang ia minum barusan.

"Berhentilah marah-marah! Kau membuatku gerah!" kata Itachi yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Berisik! Kau ingin kulempar!" kata Kyuu bersiap-siap akan melempar botol minuman yang ia pegang.

"Hah.. dasar pemarah..," kata Itachi dengan nada mengejek dan langsung pergi.

"Brengsek!" Kyuu melempar botol minuman yang kosong kearah kepala Itachi dan Itachi mendelik tajam kearah Kyuu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Itachi mendekat kearah Kyuu dengan aura yang nggak biasa.

"Emm etoo…," Kyuu binggung mau menjawab apa, ia merasa agak takut dengan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Itachi.

Itachi mengangkat dagu Kyuu, membuat Kyuu menatap mata onyxnya. Kyuu hanya menelan ludah, menatap mata Itachi yang hitam kelam. Onyx VS Emerlard. Itachi mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuu dan Itachi mengecup bibirnya Kyuu. Mata Kyuu melebar, menandakan ia terkejut dengan perlakuan Itachi. Ia mecoba mendorong Itachi menjauh darinya, tapi Itachi tidak bergerak sama sekali, lalu Kyuu menendang perut Itachi dan Itachi pun jatuh.

"Ah! Dasar Brengsek!" teriak Kyuu sambil mengelap bibirnya yang habis dicium oleh Kyuu.

"Ughh..," Itachi mencoba menahan sakit diperutnya paska ditendang oleh Kyuu.

"K-kau ya! Argghhh! Kenapa kau menciumku! Aku bukan uke!" teriak Kyuu marah-marah nggak terima diperlakukan seperti uke.

"Hmm… kau memang uke kok…," kata Itachi santai.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Kyuu memberikan bogeman mentah telak ke perutnya Itachi. Itachi meringis kesakitan (lagi). Kyuu langsung pergi dengan perasaan marah, malu, semua jadi satu.

**Kyuu POV**

Dasar brengsek! Apa maksudnya ia menciumku! Gyaaaa! Apakah dia harus kubunuh? Ah tidak tidak, aku belum mau jadi pelaku pembunuhan! Tapi apa maksudnya ia menciumku? Arghhh ayolah jantung! Pelankan detakmu!

Apa aku lari aja dari sini? Tapi aku bisa dibunuh tousan kalau kabur… cih, pasti sekarang Naruto (female) lagi senang-senang dengan Sasuke. Dasar pasangan yang aneh! Ku nggak terima diperlakukan seperti uke oleh si keriput itu! #author dibakar Itachi FC#

Hah… aku bosan!

**Normal POV**

Kyuu terus melangkah meninggalkan Villa tempat ia tinggal sementara. Ia bermaksud untuk menenangkan diri. Ia terus berjalan sampai menemukan sungai yang airnya sangat jernih, ia duduk ditepi sungai dan merendamkan kakinya ke dalam sungai.

Tak terasa hari mulai sore, Kyuu memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia berjalan menyusuri jalan yang tadi ia lewati. Namun hasilnya nihil, ia tidak menemukan jalan pulang.

'Hah? Masa aku tersesat?' pikir Kyuu yang mulai binggung.

Ia berjalan lagi terus berjalan, namun hasilnya sama saja.

"Heh? Ini nggak lucu! Masa aku tersesat! Arggghh!" teriak Kyuu.

Ia mencoba mencari ponselnya yang biasanya ia taruh disaku namun hasilnya..

"Gyaa! Sial! Ponselku ketinggalan!" teriak Kyuu lagi yang mulai frustasi.

Matahari mulai mengakhiri shift kerjanya dan digantikan oleh bulan yang shift malam. *plakk!

"hah… hari ini benar-benar sial, udah dihukum disuruh tinggal disini, dicium si keriput, tersesat lagi…," kata Kyuu pasrah. Ia membenamkan kepalanya diantara lutut kiri dan kanan dan mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Kyuu! Kau ada disitu?" teriak seseorang.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kyuu menaikkan kepalanya dan mencoba mencari sumber suara.

"Hah… aku nggak mungkin fatamorgana disini…,"

"Kyuu!"

"Woi! Siapa sih yang manggil-manggil aku?" teriak Kyuu jengkel karna namanya dipanggil terus.

"Ah! Rupanya kau disitu Kyuu!" rupanya Itachi yang meneriaki nama Kyuu.

Itachi menghampiri Kyuu dan memeluknya, yang dipeluk hanya pasrah.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini Kyuu?" tanya Itachi dengan nada khawatir.

"Hn.. aku hanya jalan-jalan…," jawab Kyuu.

"Dasar bodoh! Gunung itu kalau malam sangat berbahaya!" kata Itachi dengan nada membentak.

"Hn…," gumam Kyuu.

Itachi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyuu…," bisik Itachi.

Kyuu membelalakkan matanya, namun ia kembali diam.

To Be Continue

* * *

><p>wakakakaaka selesai XD #seneng guling-guling<p>

jangan marah ya readers kalo pendek :p

aneh lagi ficny

huwaaaa entah kenapa bisa kepikiran kek gitu

Jangan lupa Review ya Minna XD

Balesan Repiew :

**Erochimaru** :

wakakakaka ini pendek ato panjang? XD #ditampol# arigato dah review ^^

**CCLoveRuk**i :

wkwkwkwk nih dah update, arigato dah review ^^

**ceekushiki** :

ya bukan dunk, nih dah update XD arigato dah review ^^

**Haru No Yuuchan999** :

nih dah update XD #takut diinjek lagi# makasih nee dah review XD

**Meg chan** :

berantemnya ya bisa bunuh-bunuhan XD #plakk!

arigato dah review ^^

**SinggingBell** :

wkwkwk emang dua2nya suka berantem XD

arigato dah review ^^

**Meikakuna no onyxshappire** :

semedi Cla XD #plakk!

makasih dah review ^^

**Ketsueki Kira Fahardika** :

wew, panjangnya panjang ya XD (?)

nih dah update

arigato dah review ^^

**i am a pink cat** :

niat dunk ^^ kalo ga niat ngapain juga gue nulis fic sebanyak 7 diakun gue ^^

**Chocolatess** :

uwaaa kamu sangat pengertian XD #hug

arigato dah review XD

**Farizu** :

emang pendek XD 3nyadar juga lu!

arigati dah review ^^

**ttixz lone cone bebe** :

Ganbatee XDDD

makasih dah review XD

**aki-taka rie-chan** :

ini dah update XD

makasih dah review ^^

**Kyouyaxcloud** :

asyikkk XD

makasih dah review XD

**lol** :

nih dah update XD

makasih dah review ^^

wawawawa gomen kalo pendek XD

jaa~ sampai jumpa dichap depan ^^


End file.
